


It all started with Rose

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Rose, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry, Draco wants Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry's not ready, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Rose, Draco realizes how badly he wants children. Harry does, too, but realizes that he isn't ready for it, yet.<br/>When will he be ready? How will Draco cope with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas with a new member

Harry smiled at Draco, as they arrived at the Weasley’s house for yet another Christmas. This time they’d spend the Christmas Eve at Draco’s house, with his mother and wanted to spend the two following days with the Weasley’s.

It had been a year, since Harry had proposed to Draco, in December.  
It had been eleven month since Hermione and Ron got married, in January and ten month since Hermione found out that she was pregnant, in February and one month since their first child, their daughter Rose was born, in October.  
It had also been eight months, since Harry and Draco got married, in May.

Now they were at the Weasley’s all over again. Unfortunately Bill and Fleur weren’t going to be there this year and so wasn’t Goerge.   
But Ginny was going to be there, with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. They got together at Harry’s and Draco’s wedding, which Harry found to be quite adorable.

Molly greeted them “Hello, Draco! Harry, nice to see you. Come on in. You can have the same room as last year.”  
Harry thanked her “Thank you very much. We’ll be bringing out belongings upstairs.”  
Draco nodded “Then we will gladly join you downstairs.”  
She smiled “Be quick. Hermione and Ron are in the living room with their newborn daughter, Rose. I’m sure they want you to meet them.”  
Draco’s eyes lit up “The baby girl?”  
Harry looked at him and chuckled “Then we will be quick.”

They passed through to the stairs and Draco tried to catch a glimpse of the infant, but wasn’t successful to which he frowned.   
“You, know, darling. If you want to see the baby so badly, just go. I’ll take you suitcase and will be joining you in a minute.” Harry smiled.  
He smiled even more, however, as he saw how excited Draco was “Really? Thank you.” He kissed his husband and went for the living room “See you!”

He quickly ventured upstairs, wanting to see the baby as well. He had only seen Rose on photos so far.   
Putting the suitcases down, he chuckled at Draco’s reaction to the baby.  
‘It’s so cute, how excited he is about a baby. Well then again, baby’s sure are cute.’

He went downstairs to find Draco standing in front of Hermione, who was rocking her baby in her arms and begging her for something.  
“Draco. I said no.” She said sternly.  
Draco pouted “Please, Hermione. I’ll be ever so careful.”  
“No.” She took a step back “You can’t hold her.”  
Draco crossed his arms and let himself fall onto the couch “Fine.” He sighed.  
Ron laughed and sat next to him “It’s nothing about you. He won’t let anyone hold the baby. Dean didn’t get to hold her, as well. She is just afraid that you will hurt her.”  
“I won’t…” Draco murmured “Can I touch her-”  
Hermione looked at him.  
“-while you hold her, of course!” he finished.  
“Fine, come over here.”

Draco beamed and immediately went over to her.  
Reaching out a hand, he began to stroke her thin, fussy hair “Hello, Rose.” He cooed.  
Hermione smiled “Put your finger in her hand.”  
The blond looked up and then back down at the baby, smiling brightly.  
He carefully lied his finger into Rose’s hand, which was immediately grabbed by the baby, which was now looking up at Draco with wide eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Draco’s way of interacting with the child. How gentle he was, afraid to touch her in any other way, than a feather light touch.  
And how he smiled, when she reacted to it.

“She is absolutely gorgeous…” he murmured, in awe.  
“Thank you.” Hermione smiled and watched Draco closely.   
But he didn’t answer, only stroked Rose’s little hand with his index finger.   
“Who’s the prettiest little baby girl?” he started to coo, much to Ginny’s amusement, who giggle quietly and received a little glare from Dean, who didn’t want Draco to stop, because he was quite amused.  
“You are.” He smiled “Yes you are.” He stroked the baby’s hair again.

Hermione watched him and her daughter. She gave a quiet laugh at Draco’s cooing.  
She was starting to puzzle things together, but wasn’t quite sure, if her theory was to be true. She needed more evidence.  
“You know what, Draco?” she said gently.  
Draco was so fond of the baby, he didn’t react the first time, just continued to baby-talk to Rose.  
“Draco?” Hermione said again, an amused tone in her voice.  
He shook his head “Yes?” he was still smiling at Rose.  
“You may hold her.” She smiled at him.

Draco looked at her, mouth agape “Really?” he smiled in excitement. “I can?”  
“Yes. Here let me show you how to hold her and how to support her head.”  
She did, after Draco had said down “See? Think you can manage it?”  
“Of course.” Draco smiled and took her gently. He cradled her against his chest and watched in awe, as she girl closed her eyes and started to breath evenly.  
“I-I- She- I-“ he stammered, tears gathering in is eyes “You two are so lucky.”  
“Aw, Draco, darling.” Harry cooed and stepped behind his husband, so he was standing behind the couch and put his arms around him. “Are you crying?”  
A sob wrecked Draco’s chest, startling the baby a little, but not much, since she soon went back to sleep. “N-no… I’m not.” He sniffled.

Harry smiled and cuddled to Draco’s neck “Hey, darling. It’s alright. Many people cry in situations like this. It’s just really touching.” He chuckled against Draco’s neck, making the blond shiver slightly “But not as touching, as seeing the way you interact with Rose. So gently and delicate.”  
Ron leaned forward to grab a box of tissue’s as he saw Draco’s cheeks becoming tear stained “Here, mate.” He smiled.  
But Draco’s didn’t think about not holding onto Rose tightly.  
Hermione smiled “You can move your right hand, you know? As long as the left is still supporting her head.”

Draco nodded a little and took the tissue “Thanks…” he murmured, as he wiped his eyes dry with it.  
Ron smiled “No problem.” He saw Dean laughing a little and glared at him “Dean.”  
Dean looked up “Draco, when did you get so emotional?”  
Draco ran his hand over Rose’s hair “Shut it.”  
“Fine.” He laughed and Ginny smiled.  
“I think it’s adorable. You’re very good with kids. I bet Hermione will consider to let you and Harry babysit Rose someday?”  
Ron nodded “Sure.”

\---

After dinner, Harry and Draco went upstairs “So, a trip to the pool?” Draco asked.  
“Yes, why? It’ll be fun.” Harry smiled “I know Rose isn’t actually that old yet, but it’ll be exciting for all of us.”   
Draco smiled “Very well then.” And kissed Harry “Should we sleep?”  
“Yes, we should.” He saw Draco’s grin “Not like that. I meant sleeping like in ‘we should let out body’s get energy again.’”  
“I know. I know. Just joking.” Draco smiled and started to undress.   
Harry kissed his back and up to his shoulder blades “Love you.”  
“Love you, too.” Draco smiled.

After they undressed and put on pajamas, they lied down in bed, Draco’s back resting against Harry’s chest, as Harry held him tightly.  
“You were so cute today, with Rose.” He smiled.  
Draco blushed and tilted his head back to look at Harry “She’s precious.”  
“I know. Baby’s are.” Harry chuckled.  
Draco nodded a little “They really are. Maybe we should actually sleep now.”  
Harry turned off the light “Sleep well, my darling.” He whispered.  
Smiling Draco closed his eyes. “You, too, honey.”

They slept peacefully, until they heard Rose cry from the room above them.  
Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What…?”  
“Draco, darling. Lie back down. Hermione will deal with it.” Harry said.  
Draco did so and cuddled back to Harry’s side and Harry sighed happily “Good.”  
“She’s still crying…” he said quietly.  
“But Hermione’s on her way. Do you hear the footsteps?” he smiled.  
“Poor Rose.”  
“She’s probably just hungry or need a new diaper.”  
“You’re probably right.” Draco smiled and closed his eyes “Sleep well.”  
“You, too.” 

\---

The next day, all of them went to the swimming pool, which was indoors.  
Draco and Harry spend most of the time, pushing each other into the water.  
Ginny stood at the edge of the pool, laughing “Like some ten year old boys.”  
Harry laughed “Don’t tease us.”  
Dean walked past her and smiled “I’m in the hot tub. You can join me, if you’d like to, Gin.” She smiled “I’m coming.” She laughed a little, when Draco pulled Harry underwater again. 

Molly sat by the side of the pool, with Rose in her lap and watched, as Hermione was pulled to the slide’s by Ron.  
She suddenly stood up and waved at Draco “Draco, dear? Could you hold Rose for a while. I need to use the bathroom and would like to go for a swim after that, as well.”  
Draco immediately let go of Harry and scrambled to his feet “Sure.”  
He ran out of the water, nearly falling, as he smiled slightly.

Harry watched from the water and smiled. He then swan to the edge, where the water was getting more shallow and sat in said shallow water.   
The chair in which Draco sat down, was only three meter’s from the edge of the pool.

Draco looked at Molly, as she handed Rose to him and Draco’s face immediately lit up.  
“Hey, little Rose.” He whispered, as the baby looked at him and laughed quietly.  
Molly smiled at him and left “See you later.”  
Harry watched Draco from the edge of the pool, as he cooed at Rose and rocked her gently, whispering endearment to her. 

Draco looked up, as Harry got to his feet “I’ll go see Hermione and Ron for a second. I’ll be back soon. Okay?”  
He received a nod “Sure, See you, Harry.”   
Harry kissed his temple “See you.”

With that Harry left, to find Ron and Hermione starting to walk back from the slide.  
“Hermione. I need to talk to you.” Harry said.  
“What is it, Harry?”  
“It’s about Draco.”  
Ron looked at him “He is holding Rose! What did he do?”  
“Nothing, Ron. He just holds her for a while. But that’s not what I meant. Have you seen how he acts around Rose?”  
Hermione smiled “Oh, you noticed, too?”  
“You know…?” Harry stated, more than asked.  
“Yes, obviously she does. She’s so smart.” Ron smiled.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled “Yes, I know. He wants to have children.”  
Harry nodded “I noticed…” and looked at his feet.  
“But you’re not ready, yet.” Hermione stated.  
“I’m not. And I don’t know how to tell him. I want kids, but not, yet.”  
“Tell him, while he’s holding Rose.” Ron suggested “Then he will more likely stay calm. He wouldn’t want to startle her.”  
Harry nodded “I should tell him right away.”  
With another word, Harry was of. Hermione looked at Ron and then they both looked at Draco and Harry.

Harry looked at Draco “Hey, Darling.”  
Draco looked up from Rose “Back so quickly?”  
“Yes, I just wanted to talk to you. It’s important.”  
Draco’s face fell “Yes? Is it something bad?”  
“You want to have children.” Harry stated.  
“Yes. With you.” Draco smiled at him.  
“Now?” Harry asked unsure.  
“It’d be nice.” Draco gave a little sigh.   
“But I’m not ready for it.” Harry sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
Draco smiled, but Harry knew it was a forced smile “That’s okay. We can take out time… And someday… We’ll have them…”  
“Are you sure, that it’s alright?” Harry knelt in front of Draco.  
Draco nodded, not looking up from looking down at Rose “As much as I would love to have a child… a little baby… our baby… to take care of and raise… and love… I love you and I respect that you are not ready, yet.”  
Harry saw that his husband had started to cry and wiped his tears away with his thumb “Draco, darling. Don’t cry. We will have children, but I’m not ready, yet.”   
Draco nodded and sniffled quietly “I know… I just wish you were…”  
“Hey, Draco. Tell you what, just ask me again, when we visit your mother on June the 5th for your birthday. Maybe I’ll be ready.”  
Draco smiled “I will…” He murmured.


	2. Draco's birthday and the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits his mother for his birthday, Harry coming with him.  
> Narcissa decides they should go to the zoo. There they find a lost boy.  
> Will this change Harry's opinion? Will Narcissa convince him? And what is with all the snakes?

As planned, Harry and Draco visited Draco’s mother, Narcissa for Draco’s birthday. They arrived at the 4th of June, which was a Friday and planed to stay until Sunday around lunchtime.

Draco smiled at his mother and hugged her “Mother!”  
She kissed his cheek “My little Draky! How have you been?”  
“I’ve been quite well and you?”  
“I have visited your father last weekend. He is doing alright, given the circumstances that he is in Azkaban.”  
Draco nodded “That’s good to hear. Oh, I’ve brought Harry with me.”  
“Hello, Harry.” Narcissa smiled “How are you?”  
“Hello, Narcissa. I’ve been great. Thanks for having us here.”  
“Would I miss the birthday of my dear son?” She gave a small smirk.  
“I guess not.” Harry laughed.

“As always, you can stay in Draco’s old room, like you did at your wedding.” She smiled “I shall go back to prepare the dinner.”  
Harry smiled “Thanks. We will bring our luggage to Draco’s room then.”  
Draco nodded and smiled “See you later.”

They went upstairs and packed their clothes into a drawer.  
Harry laughed “Hey, Draco. You remember what we did on this bed?”  
Draco grinned “I sure do.” He put the suitcase under the bed “It was a little weird to do it on the bed, I slept in as a child.”  
Harry grinned and hugged him “Oh. I wouldn’t know why.”  
“Oh I don’t know. Because my mother used to sleep in there with me, when I had a nightmare or my father when there was thunder storm outside.” He laughed “But, you’re right, why ever would that be weird?”  
“Did you wank in there, too?” Harry laughed.  
Draco shoved him away, and laughed “Harry! That is not of your concern.”  
“Why not? I’m your husband.” He laughed “Also it’s kind of hot, to imagine you wanking on the bed, thinking of me, trying to be quiet so your parents won’t hear.” He chuckled “And I know you thought about me. I’m sure you did in your last years, before we got together.”

Suddenly he heard someone clearing their throat behind him “Boys? Dinner is ready.”  
It was Narcissa, who seemed to be torn apart by the question if she should laugh or be weirded out. “I’ll wait downstairs.”  
Draco nodded a little “Thank you, mother.” And looked at a bright red Harry.  
“Really? Why does this happen?” he laughed and Draco grinned.  
“Because you can’t keep your mouth shut about things my mother should really not know about.”  
Harry smiled “Anyways. We should go downstairs and eat.”

\---

Later that night, at around 2 am, Draco couldn’t sleep. He wanted to ask Harry about children again, but he was afraid. He couldn’t put a finger on the cause of his fear. Harry wouldn’t be mad and would be very understanding and caring.   
And he knew the worst that could happen was, that Harry told him he wasn’t ready, yet. But he just couldn’t bear to hear that again.

He felt how Harry turned away from him, in his sleep and sighed. There was no way he could sleep, tonight. Thus he got up and made his way downstairs.

He poured himself some water and drank it, while looking out the window into the dark, thinking about if he should call up on it again.  
“Draco, dear?” his mother asked “Are you alright? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”  
Draco turned around “I couldn’t sleep, I suppose. Why aren’t you asleep?”  
“I woke up a while ago and decided to see if you were alright. But you weren’t in your bed.” She put an arm around Draco “Shall we sit down for a little?”  
Draco nodded and sat down with her in the living room.

“Why couldn’t you sleep, dear?”  
“I was thinking and well…” he sighed a little.  
“What were you thinking about?” she smiled “Come on, honey. You can tell me.”  
“I… I want to have children, but Harry told me he wasn’t ready for it and told me to talk to him about it again, a while later for example, when we visit you for my birthday…” he looked at her.  
“Did you ask him?” she smiled “Did he say, he was ready?”  
“I didn’t ask him. I’m not sure, if I could handle him telling me no, again.”  
Narcissa held him in a tight embrace “Draco, dear. You need to give him time. You two will have children, but he might not consider it again, if you don’t tell him.”  
Draco rubbed his eyes “I-I guess your right. I should. I will ask him tomorrow.”  
Narcissa smiled at him “I promise, dear. You will have children someday. Alright?”  
Draco nodded and stood up “Thank you, mother.”  
She stood up and kissed his forehead “Always.”

\---

The next day, it was Draco’s birthday and his mother knew that all he really wanted was Harry to agree on children.  
And even though, she could not force Harry to do so, she had a plan. 

Narcissa kissed Draco’s cheek “Do you like your presents?”  
Draco smiled brightly “Yes, mother.”  
Harry kissed Draco’s lips “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Smiling, Narcissa started to put the dishes into the sink “I thought for your birthday, we could visit the zoo, we used to go to when you were young.”  
“That’s a nice idea.” Harry smiled.  
“Yes, it will be nice, I guess.” Draco gave a smile and him and Harry went upstairs to change. Narcissa smiled and went to get her purse.

If her plan was to work, Draco would interact with children there and Harry would be reminded of the promise he made to Draco.

Draco looked at Harry, while the brunet was getting dressed “You know, Harry…”  
Said man looked up “Yes, darling?”  
“You know, what you said on Christmas? About, when we get to my mother for my birthday, we would talk about having children again and I-”  
Harry walked over to him and took his hands “Draco, I’m sorry. I’m just not sure, if I’m ready to be a father. You know that it is very hard and exhausting and a great responsibility. And do you really want to have a child? I know you thought Rose was cute, but –and don’t get me wrong- would you want an older child, as well?”  
Draco looked at him and sighed sadly “Of course! I want a child, Harry. So badly. I want to have children with you.”  
“Draco. Can you give me a little bit more time?”  
“I guess…” he looked at his feet, trying not to let Harry see how disappointed he was.

Harry lifted his face with his thumb “Draco, please don’t be sad, I-”  
“Am not.”  
“I know you are sad, Draco, darling. But I promise that we-”  
“I said I wasn’t sad!” he looked at him, tears shimmering in his eyes “Can you please just not talk about it anymore!?”  
“Fine!” he let go of Draco’s hands “But don’t come back to me about it, then! If you don’t want me to talk about it!!”  
Draco felt tears spilling from his eyes “I just don’t want to talk about it, because I’m just so disappointed! That’s why you should not talk about it! It makes me sad!”  
With that he took his backpack and quickly went downstairs, where he saw his mother, looking up at him worriedly and fell into her arm.

Harry followed “Draco, please. I didn’t mean it like tha-” he stopped, when he saw Draco crying in his mothers arms and Narcissa looking at him angrily.  
“What did you say to Draco?!” She snapped “Why is my son crying, Potter?!”  
Harry put his hands up in defense “We just had a little argument.”  
Draco sobbed “He doesn’t want children!” he clung to his mother.  
She started to pet his hair “Draco, dear. It’s going to be okay. Everything will work out just fine, you’ll see, dear.”  
He sobbed a little “Harry, is it because of me? Am I not suitable to be the father of your children?”  
“No, Draco. I just want to wait a little. I would be so sad, if you weren’t the father of our kids, darling. I love you so much. Come on, let’s make up.”  
Narcissa looked at her son “Draco, he just needs a little time. It is not that he doesn’t love you, right Harry?”  
“Yes, of course I love him! Who wouldn’t?”  
Draco smiled a little and let go of Narcissa, who smiled, as her son hugged Harry. “I’m sorry, I overreacted.”  
“Me, too. I just need a little more time, you understand?”  
“I guess so…”Draco sighed.   
Harry kissed him “Don’t be upset. Come on, let’s go to the zoo, shall we?”

\---

Narcissa smiled “Draco used to love the snakes, didn’t you, Draco?”  
They were standing in front of a terrarium, inside a quite large reptile house, which was part of the zoo.  
Draco smiled, blushing a little “I suppose I did.”  
“You used to call them swakes, until you were six years old.”  
“Aw, Draco, Darling. That’s cute. Shall we continue looking at the swakes?” Harry teased and Narcissa smiled a little at that.  
Draco was about to answer, when he heard crying.

Looking around to see the source, he saw a little boy, probably around five years of age, who was crying and frantically looking around.  
Draco was immediately by the boys side “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
“I-“ he sobbed.  
“Calm down, buddy.” Draco smiled “Whatever it is, we will fix it, okay?”  
“I can’t- I can’t find my mummy and daddy and this house is so big and the snakes are scary… and-“ he sobbed violently again and Draco started to rub his back.  
“Hey, listen, we will help you, alright? And now, stop crying, okay?” Draco smiled warmly at the boy “You’ll see in the matter of minutes, you’ll be back with your mummy and daddy.”  
“Really?” he rubbed his eyes.  
“Why of course.” Harry chimed in, smiling “My name is Harry.”  
“I’m Draco.” Draco smiled.  
The boy did, too “What a special name. I’m Vincent.”  
“I once knew someone called Vincent, too.” He smiled.  
Narcissa came closer “I am Narcissa.”

The boy looked around the room “Where are my parents?”  
“We will find them.” Draco took his hand “Let’s look around in here.”  
Vincent bit his lip “Can you carry me? I’m scared…”  
Draco nodded and picked the child up, in the blink of an eye “Alright, champ. Where could your parents be?” he smiled and rubbed his chin “Where ever could they be?”  
The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck “Maybe by the other snakes.”  
Draco nodded “Well, then we shall search every inch of this building and after that every corner of the zoo.” He chuckled.  
Vincent laughed and held onto him tighter, as he started to walk.

As they passed more snakes, Vincent buried his face in Draco’s shoulder and the blonds face softened. “Hey, buddy. It’s alright. They are behind glass. And most of them aren’t dangerous. They aren’t venomous.”  
“No?” Vincent mumbled.  
“No. And did you know?” Draco spoke with an excited voice “Snakes don’t have eyelids. Did you know that? Each eye is covered with a single, transparent scale. These eye scales protect the eyes from damage, and prevent the eyes from drying out, just as an eye lid. Snakes cannot blink and they sleep with their eyes open.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.” Draco smiled and held the boy tightly, as he winced, when a snake came closer to the glass. “You know. Just tell me, when you spot your parents.”

Harry smiled, while watching Draco interact with the child.  
Draco exited the building, after not finding the parents of the little boy in there.  
“Draco, where should we search?” Vincent asked, worriedly.  
“We are going to the information center and let them call out for your parents.”  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“My pleasure.”

They kept walking, as it started to rain a little.  
Draco sighed “Really?” And Harry walked up beside him with an umbrella.  
“Let me shelter you from the rain, darling.”  
Draco smiled at him “Thanks, Honey.”  
Vincent looked up “Are you two married?”  
Harry smiled “Yes, we are. For a little more than a year, now.”  
The boy smiled “That’s nice. Do you have children, too?”  
“N-no, we don’t.” Draco muttered and Harry gave him a worried glare.  
“Let’s look for your parents, shall we?” Narcissa chimed in.  
“Are you okay, Mister Draco?” The boy asked.  
“Yes, I’m quite alright. Come on, champ.” He smiled “Your parents are probably worried sick and looking for you.”

Eventually they made it to the information center and entered.  
“Excuse me?” Draco began “We found this little boy, Vincent, and he can’t seem to find his parents. He was in the-“  
“Ah! Vincent.” They heard a woman call out “There you are!”  
“Mommy!” Vincent squealed, as his mother approached and reached out for him.  
Draco reluctantly gave the boy to his mother, who held him very tightly.  
“Thank you so much, Mister-?” she trailed off in a question for his name.  
“Malfoy. My name’s Draco Malfoy.”  
“Thank you, Mister Malfoy.” She kissed Vincent's head, who buried his face in her neck “My husband and I were so worried. He’s our everything! You understand, don’t you? Do you have any children on your own?”  
“No. We don’t.” 

Harry saw Draco’s sad look and chimed in “It’s always nice to have someone, who is good with children, right?”  
“Yes. It is. Now, if you excuse me, I need to find my husband. He was looking for Vincent in the area, where the lions are.”  
Vincent smiled “Mommy? Can we invite Draco, Harry and Narcissa for some ice cream? To say ‘thank you’?”  
His mother smiled “Would you three like to join us for some ice cream?”  
Draco nodded and smiled “That sounds like a nice idea, right Harry? Mother?”  
His mother nodded “Yes, a great idea.”

Draco went out of the center, next to Vincent, who kept talking to him and his mother, who waved at her husband, who came running towards them, after he read a message his wife sent him, about her having found their child.

Harry followed next to Narcissa.  
She looked at him “Are still unsure about children?”  
“Yes. I just don’t think I’m ready for it. And what, if Draco just sees the positive aspects and not to negative ones. And what if-“  
“Harry, dear. Don’t get me wrong, it is very good that you are thinking so hard, but maybe you are overreacting. Of course there are negative aspects, but let me tell you, that the positive one’s are more important than the negative one’s. I could tell you, how exhausting it was with Draco, but I would never regret a single thing. And never have I ever wished that I was without children.”  
“But, what, if we have children and it is just going wrong and we can’t deal with it and we fail as parents and-“  
“Harry, please. You won’t fail as parents. If you need time, then take the time, but don’t let my son go on, hoping that you will just come up to him and tell him, that you are ready for it, when you are not going to do that, in the next few month or years.”  
“I should really talk to him, but I, myself am still debating, whether I’m ready or not.”  
Narcissa nodded “Hopefully, you will be soon. Draco really wants to have children.”


	3. Baby Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, that have been very busy, Draco and Harry, visit the Weasleys again.  
> Hermione, who is pregnant with her second child, takes them along to shop for baby clothes.

Harry and Draco couldn’t visit the Weasley’s the next Christmas and the Christmas after that, but the Christmas after that, they went to the Weasley’s again.  
Rose was now three years old and had already started to walk and talk quite a bit.  
Hermione was pregnant again, with their second child, which they found out to be a boy, not much earlier.

“Hey, Draco! Hey, Harry!” Hermione greeted them with a hug, while Rose clung to her leg and looked up scared.   
“Who… that?” she whispered and Draco’s face changed into an adoring expression.  
He couldn’t help it, but his heart tightened, when he heard her speak.   
Harry looked at his face and saw his husbands face and sighed quietly, worrying his lip. 

Hermione picked up her daughter “Hey, honey. Look. These are your uncles. Harry and Draco. Say hello, Rose.”  
She smiled “Dwaco and Hawy!” she laughed.  
Draco smiled at her “Hello, little Rose. Are you excited for Christmas?”  
“Mhm. I love Chwistmas!” She giggled.  
The blond smiled fondly and looked at Hermione “She is so beautiful.”   
“Do you want to hold her, Draco?” said the brunette and looked at him warmly.  
“Yes, of course.” He smiled and looked at the child “Are you okay with that?”

Rose looked at her mother, unsure and Hermione smiled “He is really nice.”  
But the girl shook her head “Nu-uh.”  
“Sorry, Draco. Maybe later.” Hermione smiled at him, hoping he wouldn’t be too disappointed.   
“It’s okay…” He whispered and gave a little smile “We’ll just bring our suitcases in the room and unpack, right Harry?”  
“Of course, darling.” He put an arm around Draco and pulled him close “Hey, don’t be disappointed. We’ll see about it later. Alright?”  
“Alright.” Draco picked up his suitcase and walked to the stairs, Harry still holding him a little.

Hermione looked at the girl “Are you sure, honey? Draco is sad.”  
The girl stuck her fingertip in her mouth and looked at the two men and then started to pry her mothers arms of from herself and was let down from her arm.

“Dwaco?” She called out and the blond turned around.  
“Yes, dear?” he smiled at her.  
She reached her arms out to him “Don’t be sad. You can cuddle me.”  
Harry watched, as Draco put down his suitcase and went down to the girl to cradle her in his arms, and smiled “I’ll bring up your suitcase, darling.”  
Draco just nodded a little “Thanks, honey.” And smiled at the child.  
“How have you been? Have you been a good girl?”  
“Yes.” She smiled proudly “I can use the potty!”  
“Already?” Draco smiled brightly “That’s great!”  
“Yes. Mummy and Daddy are very proud of me!” She smiled.  
Tears gathered in Draco’s eyes. He wanted to be someone’s father, too.   
“Dwaco, are you okay? Are you crying…? Why…? Are you hurt…? I can ask gwandma for a plaster…”  
“No, I’m alright.” He whipped his eyes “Just very happy to see you.” 

Hermione looked at him “Draco? Did Harry and you talk about the thing, again.”  
“What thing, Mummy?” Rose asked, looking at her and Draco felt tears gathering in his eyes again, realizing, yet again, that he was just the uncle.  
“No, we didn’t. Had a lot of work lately. And I never brought it up.”  
“I’m going to go up to Harry for a while.” She suddenly said.  
“Okay. I’ll watch over Rose, here.” He smiled at her.  
She nodded and left, while Draco and Rose decided to build a snowman.

“Harry! I can’t believe you!” She said, while coming inside, seeing Ginny help Harry with the suitcases.  
“What is it?” Harry asked.  
“You didn’t ever talk to Draco about it?!” She was furious “I saw him downstairs! He nearly cried, when he heard Rose say ‘Mummy’ and ‘Daddy’! He had wanted children for three years now and you never actually talked about it?!”  
“No, we had a lot of work to do! And he didn’t ever bring it up, so I figured, he wanted to wait, as well.”

“Seriously, Harry?” Ginny chimed in, her voice softer then Hermione’s “He doesn’t want to bother you. He fears to annoy you with it and maybe drown out your interest in children all together.”  
“I just-“  
“You just what?! Tell me, Harry!”   
“I just don’t know, if he still wants it.”   
“Are being serious?! Of course he does! I can’t-“  
“Hermione, please. Calm down. Think of the baby. Stress is not good for it.”  
Hermione nodded “You’re right, Ginny.” She walked to the window “But look at him. He wants nothing more than to have his own children. Really, Harry. You two need to talk about it.”  
“I don’t know how to initiate the conversation.”  
“Well, since I’m about seven month pregnant and we know it’ll be a boy, Ron and I decided to go cloth shopping with Molly and Ginny, tomorrow. You two can join us and then you’ll have a reason to initiate the conversation.”  
“Are you ready, Harry?” Ginny asked curiously.   
“I think I am… Ever since you and Ron send us and owl, telling us you’re expecting your second child, I was thinking, that maybe it was time for me and Draco, too.”  
“You’ve been thinking about it for seven month?! And you haven’t-“  
“Hermione!” Ginny taunted her “Calm down. I know that you want to help Draco, but the two of them can figure it out themselves.”

\---

The next day, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Rose went shopping for baby clothes and Harry and Draco came along. 

Ginny kept urging Harry to bring up the topic, but the brunet wasn’t sure, when to.  
That was until they left the diner, where they had brunch and went into a shop, where they sell baby clothes and toys.

Molly was very excited to show them clothes for the baby and Ginny took Rose to the toy section, where they looked for a nice teddy bear for her little brother, which Hermione and Ron decided, would have the name Hugo.

Draco wanted to help search for baby cloth, too, but was regularly being distracted, by baby clothes.  
Harry walked behind him, thinking about a conversation starter.

The blond picked out a little dark green jumper “Harry, look how cute.” He smiled, eyes watering “Isn’t that just precious?”  
“Yes, it sure is, darling.” Harry smiled. “Draco-“  
“Oh, Harry! This one has little snakes on it! Wouldn’t that look lovely on Hugo?”  
The brunet laughed “I think Ron would appreciate something that was less Slytherin like.” He picked out a red jumper “Like this one.”  
Draco smiled “It’s so cute. And-“ His attention was suddenly leaving the red jumper and was now drawn to a light purple one with daffodils reaching from the lower side of the jumper to the upper one “This is cute. I heard that daffodils are called ‘Narzissen’ in German.” He laughed “Isn’t that funny. Very similar to my mother’s name.” He pauses “Imagine, my mothers look, if our child wore that and I told her. She’d find it to be quite amusing.”   
Then he looked to the ground sadly “If we ever have children, that is… I don’t want to pressure you, but it-“

Harry interrupted “Draco, darling. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I think that I am ready for children, now.”  
“Are you being serious?” Draco asked, eyes agape and staring at Harry.  
“I am… So, Draco, do you want to have children with me?”  
“Yes!” he hugged Harry “Finally! Finally!”  
Harry held Draco, as the blond latched onto him and tumbled onto the ground.

Hermione and Ron turned around and Rose waddled over to the two.  
“Hawy? Dwaco? Are you hurt…?” she looked down to them sadly.  
“No, dear.” Draco smiled and looked at her.  
“Are you okay…?”  
“Yes, more then okay.” He smiled “Rose, you’re going to have a cousin, soon.”  
“I will?” she squealed “Then we can play together!” She ran off to tell her mother, who already heard about it.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Draco and smiled at them “Congratulations.”  
Draco smiled “Thank you!” He cuddled to Harry “Thank you, Harry…” He buried his face in the brunets neck “So so much!” he sobbed quietly.  
Harry ran his fingers through the blond hair “Don’t cry. And you don’t need to thank me! I want this, too.”  
“I can’t wait to tell mother!” he beamed.  
Ginny laughed “Finally! You see, what some talking can do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a little short.   
> The next one will be longer, where Draco and Harry finally bring their child to the gathering on Christmas ^^


	4. A problem and a solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco encounter some problems, when trying to adopt a child.  
> The Weasley's offer to help find a solution.  
> What will they do? And how does he solution comprise going to Germany?

“Why can’t Mom calm down a bit?“ asked Ron annoyed.  
“Well, Ron.” Ginny started, grinning “Draco and Harry are coming here, because they have problems with the adoption agency and need help. And she wants to have all the facts about the law straight.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Molly went to the door quickly and opened it. Harry and Draco were standing in the door.  
“Hey, I’m sorry to hear about the complications. Want to come in?”  
Draco nodded slightly and walked in, Harry following, giving Molly a small smile “Thanks for your help.”  
“Always.” She smiled and followed.

As Harry walked into the living room, Draco was sitting on the couch, Hermione next to him, trying to comfort him, while Ginny walked past Harry. “I’m gonna get him a tea. Do you want one, too?”  
Harry nodded, smiling “Thanks.” And went into the living room, to sit in the armchair, across from Draco.

The blond leaned into Hermione’s embrace.  
“Hey, Draco. Don’t be sad. I’m pretty sure we will find a solution.”  
Ron nodded “Yes, don’t worry, we-“

“Daddy?” the four of them heard from the door and saw little Rose coming from the kitchen, where she had been playing.  
“Is uncle Dwaco okay?” she asked, as she saw that the blond had now dropped his head into his hands and was sobbing quietly.

She walked over, Molly following her “Rose, dear. Watch where you’re going.”  
The little girl looked up at Draco “Dwaco, why are you crying? Are you hurt?”  
“No, Rose, dear.” He wiped his eyes “I’m not hurt. You see, Uncle Harry and I want to have a baby, too.”  
“But I thought two men can’t have a baby?” she said, with a confused look.  
“That’s why we wanted to adopt a baby, dear.” He smiled at her and Hermione smiled, at how Rose seemed to light up his mood.  
The girl climbed onto his lap “What is ‘adopt’?”  
“You see, sometimes children don’t have Mommies and Daddys, because they are dead or because they weren’t ready for a child and then the children come into the care of other people in a orphanage, where there are many children without Mommies and Daddys. And when other couples, like Harry and me, want to have children, but can’t, they can adopt the children and be their parents.”

She looked at him sadly “But you can’t adopt a baby?”  
“No, dear. We had bad problems.” He said, tears rolling down his cheeks again.  
“Would it help, if I hugged you? Mommy always does, when I am cwying.”  
He nodded at the girl and she wrapped her arms around his neck “Please don’t cwy, Dwaco. You and Hawy love each other, don’t you?”  
“We sure do.” Harry said from the armchair and wiped a few tears from his cheeks.  
“And Mommy and Daddy told me, when two people love each other, they can have children. Just like Mommy and Daddy are going to have my little bwother, Hugo.” 

“Yes, dear.” Harry smiled and took Draco’s hand “We’ll have children, Draco. I promise. I will do everything I can.”  
Draco intertwined their fingers “I know, honey. I know. But what, if you can’t have children, just because I’m your husband?”  
“Then we won’t. But don’t think I will leave you, because of that.”

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, then at her daughter “Rose, why don’t you show Draco your toys?”  
She smiled and got up from the blond’s lap “Come on, Dwaco! I have a castle and princesses and dwagons. Mommy told me Dwaco means dwagon.”  
He smiled “Wow.” And picked up the girl “I had many dragons, when I was small and I played with them all day.”  
“Can we play with my dwagons?”  
“Of course we can!” He gave Harry a smile “Tell me, when you’ve got an idea.”

Rose and Draco made their way upstairs to the guestroom she was staying in.  
Ginny entered “Aaaand. He’s gone.” She laughed “Then I’ll drink his tea. Here Harry.”  
Harry took his tea and took a sip.  
Molly looked at him “Well, tell us. Why can’t you adopt a baby?”  
“Well, apparently, many people know about Draco’s past as a Death Eater. And thus does the orphanage and many others. Someone at the ministry told us, that it is known all around the country.” Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I can’t believe this! How can they do this?” Ron asked, a little angry “Just tell two people, when one of them changed his whole personality to the better and is now a respectable person and the other is the boy-who-lived, to have a child?”  
“Mhh…” Hermione said again, resting her hands on her baby-belly “Why don’t you go to another country?”  
“That’s a great idea! How did I not think of that?” Harry said, suddenly happier.  
“Well, my wife is a genius, after all.” Ron laughed.  
“Thanks, Ronald.” She grinned “Maybe Germany? I heard there are many orphanages in the Wizard World.”  
“Really? That sound promising. We should tell Draco.”  
Hermione stood up “Well, yes. Come on. It’s time for lunch anyways.”  
Thus they went upstairs.

As they entered the guest room, Draco and Rose were having a little tea party.  
“Do you want more tea, Dwaco?”  
“Yes, dear. Thank you.” He smiled and held out the little tea cup.  
Harry smiled “Draco, darling? Lunch is ready and we have an idea.”  
Draco stood up and held out a hand, for Rose to get up “Come on. We’re gonna eat something now.”  
She smiled and took his hand and they went downstairs.

\---

“So, you think we can find a baby in Germany?”  
“Yes, I think so. They don’t have any files on your past there. We can call an orphanage there, today, if you’d like to.”  
Dean nodded “My parents know someone, who works there. I have the number somewhere.”  
Draco smiled “That’s great.”  
Molly smiled “Hey, how about, we make a little holiday out of it. I heard you need to stay there a few days, so they can send someone, who spends the few days with you to see, if you are able to care for a child.”  
Hermione smiled “And we can do lost of fun things together, so they can see how good you two are with Rose.”  
Rose smiled “I can help, that Dwaco and Hawy can have a child?”  
“Yes, dear.” Ron smiled “You can spend lots of time with them, the days we’re there, so the person sees that they can care for a child.”  
She beamed “That is gweat!” she smiled “I want to help Dwaco and Hawy!”  
Ginny smiled “I’m sorry, but I can’t come along and Dean does neither. We promised Seamus to spend some time with him.”  
“That’s alright. Arthur has to work as well. So it’s only Harry, Draco –of course- Hermione, Ron, Rose and I.”

Draco smiled brightly “Thank you all so much.”  
Harry took his hand and kissed it “No problem, darling.”  
“I love you, Harry.” He kissed the brunet.  
“I love you, too.” Harry said into the kiss.  
Ron laughed “You guys, not at lunch. We want to eat and this is disgustingly sweet.”

\---

“They said they have a little girl, we could adopt. She’s one and a half years old and we should come for the next weekend, so they can see how good we are with children. And –as everyone of you heard- I told them, that we would bring someone, so we could have kind of a holiday.” Harry smiled.  
Draco hugged him tightly burying his face in Harry’s neck “Thank you, Harry.”  
“Why would you need t thank me? I am doing this for you and me. I want a child, as well.” Harry laughed a little and held Draco tightly.  
Molly smiled “I guess, we will go to Germany then.”  
Hermione was standing by the window “I just send an owl, with our reservation for a hotel. Alright?”  
“Thank you.” Ron smiled “But, Hermione. We should bring Rose to bed. She’s asleep.”  
The woman smiled “Okay. Come on. And then we can sleep, as well. Good night.”  
Harry waved “Sleep well.”  
Ron smiled and picked up his daughter “Good night.”

Draco smiled “Good night.” and looked at Harry “We’re going to have a child, Harry! Oh, I need to send an owl to my mother. She wanted me to keep her updated.”  
Harry smiled and took the blonds hand “Come on. Let’s write the letter. And soon we'll pick up our child from Germany and be a family.” He smiled even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.  
> I don't feel like continuing this, because I really don't know what could happen, anymore.  
> If I do, I will update it of course, but for now, this'll be about it. The plan to get their child. ^^


End file.
